1. Field of the Invention
This inventions relates generally to rolling mills, and is concerned in particular with so-called "housingless" roll stands where the roll separating forces are absorbed by threaded spindles which extend between the bearing chocks of the work rolls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional housingless roll stand, the work rolls are supported between bearing chocks for rotation about parallel axes. The bearing chocks include integral nuts which are threadedly engaged by opposite hand screw segments on spindles extending between adjacent bearing chocks of the respective work rolls. The spindles serve both to effect symmetrical roll parting adjustments, and to provide a short stress path loop for absorbing roll separating forces during rolling.
Typically, spare roll package assemblies are maintained off line for quick interchangeability when the mill is down for maintenance. Because the nuts and adjusting spindles are integrally associated with their respective bearing chocks, a multiplicity of nuts and adjusting spindles are required to outfit not only the on line roll packages, but also the off line spares. This translates into a high and extremely burdensome capital investment.